


Let's Kiss

by cinip



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Humor, Oneshot, Relationship Advice, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinip/pseuds/cinip
Summary: Chika goes to Kanan, her third year friend, for some relationship advice





	Let's Kiss

“Hey Kanan, do you think it’s weird that Riko and I haven’t kissed yet?” asked Chika out of the blue, looking down at her mint chocolate chip ice cream cone. Kanan almost spilled her own strawberry waffle cone on herself as she learned this piece of shocking information. She wiped her hand off with a napkin quickly before looking over at Chika. 

“Wait, you two haven’t kissed yet? Hasn’t it been like a month?” she asked. Chika turned to face her. It was true, the two of them had gotten together a month ago, yet the two of them hadn’t exactly kissed yet. Which Chika considered a bit weird, but she didn’t know what to do about it at this point. 

“I know, right? I just, I don’t know how to really approach her about it. Like, ‘Hey, Riko, let’s kiss’. That sounds so dorky,” complained Chika. Kanan furrowed her brows as she thought about what Chika could do about this. Riko was more calm and collected than Chika was generally, but she was far more likely to spazz out if something like this happened unexpectedly. She didn’t want to straight up kiss Riko, because that would be kind of rude, especially if Riko didn’t want to kiss then. They didn’t really have a thing set up for if it was okay to randomly kiss each other, either, since they hadn’t even begun to do those things. 

“I mean, she  _ is _ kinda dorky, and so are you…” she said. Chika rolled her eyes. Kanan was always quick to tease her, being one year her senior. But she liked her anyways. It was always just in good fun, and if she really wanted to, there were loads of things she could tease Kanan about back. 

“You know what I meant!”

“So like, is she avoiding kissing you, or what?” asked Kanan, wincing as Chika took a bite of her own ice cream with her teeth. “Because I’ve seen the way she looks at you, she’s definitely stoked to have you as her girlfriend.” Chika felt her heart flutter a little at the idea of her girlfriend still crushing hard on her. 

“I dunno, it’s complicated,” said Chika, dangling her legs over the pier edge. She looked down at the waters below, and tried to spot the little fish swimming beneath her feet. Sometimes they were visible, sometimes they were not. “I guess neither of us really initiated anything, and if she did, then I didn’t pick up on it.” Kanan was silent for a moment. Though she was only a year older, she seemed so much more experienced with everything. Probably because she was actually mature. 

“That’ll do it to you,” she said, giving Chika a sympathetic pat on the back. “Honestly at this point, I say just go for it.” Chika smiled back at her. 

“How did you and Mari have your first kiss, if you don’t mind me asking?” suggested Chika. Kanan took a lick of her ice cream before preparing to tell her tale. 

“So, it was actually not too long ago. We may have liked each other for a while, but we never actually got together until a few months ago after Mari returned from overseas,” started Kanan. “I flashed a light outside her balcony because I wanted to talk to her. This is what we did when we were little. I know I could have just called her, but it felt more intimate that way, you know?”

“Yeah,” agreed Chika. 

“Sorry, I keep getting off topic. That night, the two of us ended up having a really long and personal conversation where we realized a lot about each other, not just that we liked each other, but how we viewed the world and what our places in the world were. It was one of my favorite conversations I’ve ever had, we really opened up to each other that night,” said Kanan. “So I kissed her. On the cheek. She looked back at me, absolutely in shock.”

“That’s it?” asked Chika, a bit disappointed that Kanan’s buildup in her story seemed to fall flat. But Kanan wasn’t done. Her mouth twisted into a slight smirk. 

“She then put her hand to my cheek, and went ‘you call that a kiss?’ before pulling me closer and kissing me right on the lips,” said Kanan. “I was so shocked I didn’t know what to do. It’s probably how she felt when I gave her the one on the cheek.” Chika smiled. 

“Well, it certainly sounds like Mari,” she said. “I thought you were leading up to some super romantic story but it turns out that you ended up surprising each other.”

“Well, not all ‘firsts’ of everything are super romantic like they are in movies or books. Mine was kind of awkward. It makes for a good story, though,” said Kanan. “Which I’m sure yours will too, since you’re kind of an awkward person to start with.”

“Hey!” exclaimed Chika, giving Kanan a little push. “I’m not  _ that _ awkward. Okay maybe a little, but-”

“Honestly, just go for it with your other statement. You’re already together, might as well just ask if you two can kiss,” said Kanan. Chika stroked her chin as if she were thinking, but she was just trying to buy more time to come up with a response that would satisfy Kanan. Straight up asking Riko to kiss just felt….weird. But the alternative was to just wait around and see if either of them would try to initiate something. It was as if they were waiting for a perfect moment that would and could never technically arrive. 

“It  _ was _ your idea, after all, even if it was just a joke idea,” said Kanan, finishing off her ice cream cone. Chika nodded, realizing what Kanan was getting at. 

“I guess,” she said, trying to consider her other options. “If I want to get something done, I have to do it myself.”

“That’s the spirit!” she said, giving Chika a high five. Chika beamed. She felt a lot more confident about her idea. 

“Thanks for always letting me talk to you, Kanan, I know you’re just a year older than me but you always seem much more mature,” said Chika. Kanan blushed a little bit. 

“Oh stop it, you’re making me seem like I’m actually old,” she teased. She ruffled Chika’s hair a bit before they started to talk about even dumber ways for how Chika could instigate the kiss, most of which just solidified her choice in straight up asking Riko.

* * *

 

“Hey, Riko, let’s kiss.”

If there was a suave way to do this, Chika had dropped the ball so hard that it bounced back and hit her in the face. Leaning awkwardly against the wall outside the classroom with her shirt untucked and sunglasses on top of her head that might have looked cool in some outdated movie, but in a modern setting, and especially in an all girls school setting, looked especially dumb.

Fortunately, this was exactly why Riko wanted to date Chika in the first place, because she found her overwhelming darkness rather charming and cute. So when Riko walked out of the classroom and saw Chika doing her “cool guy” pose, her cheeks had become pinker than the ice cream Kanan had yesterday. 

“Chika, you look-”

“Cool?” said Chika, cutting Riko off before things actually got awkward. “So, do you wanna-” Riko cut her off before Chika could make the charade even “worse” and pressed their lips together. She closed her eyes as not to look at Chika’s startled face, and slowly ran her hands up Chika’s back until they were just over her shoulder blades. As she pulled out of the kiss, she looked at at Chika, who was dumbfounded, then playfully pushed her sunglasses so they fell down onto her nose and covered her awestruck eyes. 

“Wow, I can’t believe that worked,” said Chika, touching her lips. “And here I thought it was too dorky for you, I should have also gone with-”

“If you had made it any more cheesy I wouldn’t have done it,” said Riko, a bit embarrassed that she was the one to have initiated the kiss. In reality, she would have gone ahead with it anyways, but she wanted to tease Chika a little bit for her little stunt. “Just saying.” Chika took her sunglasses off and put them back on top of her head. 

“Since it’s Friday, do you want to go hang out? Like, kind of on a, you know,” she said, awkwardly. 

“Like a date?” suggested Riko. Chika nervously blushed. Even though they’d been dating for a while, they still got butterflies around each other all the time. 

“Yeah, like a date!” she exclaimed. Riko smiled and took her hand as they walked down the hall. Chika made a mental note to let Kanan know exactly how this went. She had taken her advice to just go for it, but ignored Kanan’s pleas for her  _ not _ to wear the sunglasses because that was ‘even too dorky for you’. She made sure not to forget that part. 

After having kissed for the first time, the two of them didn’t really have any more issues initiating them, now that they realized that both of them really wanted to kiss the other. It was just the issue of starting it the first time that mattered.

 


End file.
